jigoku_shoujofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ren Ichimoku
jest jednym z towarzyszów Ai. Pojawia się we wszystkich trzech sezonach Jigoku Shoujo. W telewizyjnej dramie odgrywa go Kazuki Kato. Wygląd Ren z wyglądu przypomina młodego mężczyznę, choć w rzeczywistości jest o wiele starszy. Jego wiek jest nieznany, ale jest to coś około 200 lat. Wcześniej jednak był Tsukumogami http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsukumogami przez 100 lat, dlatego możliwe jest, że ma około 300 lat. Tsukumogami ma czarne, średniej długości włosy sięgające do końca głowy. Włosy zawsze ustylizowane, by zakrywały lewą cześć jego twarzy, przez co nie widać mu jednego oka, stąd też rodzi się pytanie, czy ono tam jest. Lewym okiem posługuje się do zobaczenia rzeczy, które znajdują się daleko, więc nic na tego temat nie wiadomo. Kolor oczu to dość ciemna zieleń zmieszana z żółcią. Ren na co dzień ubiera się w biało-zieloną bluzę z kapturem, pod którą nosi czarny podkoszulek. Do tego zakłada też luźne, czarne dresowe spodnie, z pomarańczowym paskiem na całej ich długości, oraz czarne buty w tym samym odcieniu co spodnie. Na szyi ma zawieszony wisiorek w kształcie prostokąta, wykonany z metalu. W Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, jego strój się zmienia na biało-brązową kurtkę, z pomarańczowymi paskami na brązowej części, a na białej pojawia się szaro-niebieski wzór na lewej części. Pod spodem znajduje się ciemnoniebieska koszulka. Zamiast czarnych, zwykłych butów, ma na nogach parę pomarańczowych adidasów, jednak wisiorek na jego szyi pozostaje bez zmian. W tym samym sezonie często w stroju nauczyciela nosi okulary i długi,biały płaszcz. Kiedy pojawia się w Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae, ma na sobie biały sweter z dekoltem w serek, a pod nim ciemno-fioletowy t-shirt. Ma brązowe spodnie, jego wisiorek wciąż jest taki sam. Jako lalka ma ciemno niebieską słomę, jest ona obwieszona czerwonym sznurkiem. Charakter Ren jest spokojną postacią. Często na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Od czasu do czasu lubi też żartować. Jest dość wyczulony na nieodpowiednie zachowania ludzi, oraz dba o wiele bardziej o zadowolenie klientów, niż towarzyszy Ai. Z czasem nawet zaczął darzyć ludzi sympatią, a ludzie jego, w niektórych momentach pokazywał nawet swoją próżność. Podchodzi w ten sam sposób do towarzyszy Ai, jak i jej samej. Najbardziej ze wszystkich nie lubi Kikuri. Kiedy Hone Onna zapytała się go, co sądzi na temat jej i Wanyuudou pomyślał, że są dla niego jak rodzina, jednak nigdy im tego nie powiedział. Pomimo tego, że poczuł do nich dość silną więź, jednak nadal woli działać sam, niż z innymi towarzyszami, nawet kiedy jest z nimi. Ren czasem nie jest w stanie zrozumieć pewnych ludzkich zachowań. Jest tak dlatego, iż twierdzi, że wszystko powinno być przemyślane w najmniejszym szczególe, przez co żaden problem nie powinien pojawić się na drodze do celu. Często myśli o różnych rzeczach, ludziach i ich zwyczajach, w pewnych momentach również o swojej przeszłości. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Ai, oznajmiła, że on czegoś szuka, na co on odpowiedział twierdząco. Zapytał się także, czy uda mu się to znaleźć będąc z nią, na co ona odpowiedziała, że to czy to znajdzie, czy nie, zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niego. Nigdy jednak nie ujawnił czym to było i wydaje się, że sam nie wie. W trzecim sezonie mimo wszystko okazuje się,że potrafi być narcyzem.Uważa się za pociągającego i przystojnego co mówi otwarcie w odcinku szóstym (trzeciego sezonu oczywiście) kiedy sugeruje powód z jakiego został wpisany w piekielnej korespondencji.Prócz tego mówi,że nie da się go nienawidzić,a uczennica pewnie zakochana w nim zrobiła sobie nadziei.Jest załamany gdy odkrywa prawdziwy powód (został znienawidzony,bo uczennica była zakochana w Hone Onna i osądzała ją o romans z Renem).W tedy Ren przeprasza kobietę mówiąc przy okazji,że jest nieudacznikiem. Biografia W przeszłości Ren zaczął życie jako tsukumogami. Był duszą zamieszkującą katanę. Oznacza to, że około 100 lat żył jako katana. Jako katana miał więcej niż jednego posiadacza. Był używany głównie do rozwiązywania personalnych spraw. Nie ma znaczenia jak go używano, zawsze było to po to, by zabijać i krzywdzić innych. W tej formie nie miał żadnej wolności osobistej, mógł jedynie myśleć i oglądać. Był zmuszony by patrzeć na wszystko, co się z nim dzieje. Pokazywał swoje odczucia na temat różnych sytuacji, szczególnie jeśli miał być użyty. Nie chciał, by ludzie się krzywdzili i zabijali. Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś chciał go użyć, modlił się aby nie służyło to właśnie do czynienia krzywdy. Pewnego czasu jego właściciel-samuraj, zamordował księżniczkę tuż po tym jak dostał się do jej zamku i zabił tam wszystkich. Po nieznanym upływie czasu, Ren-katana został zostawiony w skale blisko wody. Do okoła niego leżały martwe ciała ludzi, którzy walczyli tutaj o swoje życie. Niewiadomo czy jednym z nich był jego właściciel, kto go tam zostawił i dlaczego. Niedługo po tym znalazła go Ai. Tuż po tym jak Ai go znalazła, odbyli krótką rozmowę, w której zaprosiła go do dołączenia jej. Z kolei on zapytał ją, dlaczego ona chce aby z nią poszedł. Ai odpowiedziała, że szuka czegoś, Ren powiedział, że on także czegoś szuka, jednak również zapytał czy będąc z nią będzie mógł to odnaleźć. Ai rzekła, że to od niego zależy czy to znajdzie, czy nie. W końcu, Ren stwierdził, że znudziło mu się siedzenie na kamieniu, więc dołączy do Ai. Wtedy ona dała mu człowieczą formę, której do tej pory używa. W taki sposób Ren został drugim kompanem Ai. Jego wiek może być zrozumiany przez niektóre wydarzenia w serii, Wanyuudou ma 500 lat, Hone Onna ma ponad 200 lat. Ren dołączył do Ai po Wanyuudou lecz przed Hone Onną. Połączenie tego z faktem, że kiedy Ai go znalazła miał około 100 lat oznacza, że obecnie ma 300 lat. Wraz z zostaniem jednym z towarzyszy Ai, dołączył on również do śledztw w sprawie ich klientów. Jest w tym bardzo pomocny, ze względu na jego umiejętność słyszenia i oglądania ludzi z dystansu, przez ściany czy różne obiekty a także powodowania by byli uchwytni dla jego kompanów. Podczas śledzenia klientów często używa różnych odmiennych nazw zamiast swojego prawdziwego imienia. Jedną z przyczyn ku temu jest fakt, że jego imię jest unikatowe i niesłyszane nigdy jako imię dla człowieka. Umiejętności Kategoria:Postacie